Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for providing additional information for each region of interest.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various medical imaging devices, such as, for example, ultrasonic imaging device, an X-ray imaging device, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, a computed tomography (CT) device, a positron emission tomography (PET) device, have been used to diagnose diseases.
Sometimes physicians may diagnose diseases using a single-modality images, but in most cases, it is difficult to accurately diagnose diseases using the single-modality images. Accordingly, doctors generally diagnose diseases by integrating different modality images.
In these cases, it takes longer for doctors to diagnose diseases, since they have to read whole modality images by viewing them one after another.